NGW: Prisoners of Winter
Prisoners of Winter (2015) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by Next Generation Wrestling. It took place on October 7th, 2015 in Brooklyn, New York. It was the first and only event under the Prisoners of Winter chronology and the ninth event to be produced by professional wrestling promotion Next Generation Wrestling (NGW). Seven matches were contested at the event. In the main event, Kelsey Taylor defended her NGW Heavyweight Championship against Brian Nebraska in a Hell in a Cell match. Tyler Keenan was crowned the number 1 contender for the NGW Heavyweight Championship after winning an eight man gauntlet match, and the Minefield Marathon Tournament continued. Production ''' '''Background Prisoners of Winter was the ninth show produced by American professional wrestling promotion Next Generation Wrestling (NGW) Storylines The NGW: Prisoners of Winter show featured professional wrestling matches involving different wrestlers signed by the promotion. Wrestlers portrayed faces (those who portray the "good guys") or heels (the "bad guys") as they followed a series of events that built tension and culminated in a match. In the main event, Taylor and Nebraska continued to battle out. KJ Kidd and Cousin Eddy ended their feud on this show. Results Preliminary Matches In the opening match of the night, Tyler Keenan defeated Chris Young, Trevor Raynor, Carlos Bello, Tyler Quinn, Christopher Jordan, Paul Ravana & KOU Kazuma in a gauntlet match to become the number 1 contender for the NGW Heavyweight Championship. Keenan entered the match last and eliminated former friend and tag team partner Christopher Jordan after pinning him, following a bridging jackknife pin. In the second match of the night, Raine defeated Handleson, following locking in the Koji Clutch and submitting Handleson. After the match, Raine celebrates while Handleson storms to the back angry at another loss. In the third match of the night, Ryan Vendetta defeated Slate Bass to retain the NGW Roulette Championship, following Vendetta putting the Hangman's Noose around Slate's neck and hanging him. Following this match, Interviewer Benny Huggins walks down to the ring and prepares himself for an interview with the Tag Team Champions H.I.S.S. Inc. (Lucas Justice & Nico Blacmann) & their opponents at the next show Raine & Valorie McKinney. Raine takes the mic first and addresses the rumors of if she can or cannot trust her partner Valorie McKinney due to the fact that Valorie is currently dating Nico Blacmann. Raine states she trusts her partner 100% and has gotten to know Valerie better than either of the H.I.S.S. Inc. members ever will. Raine finally states she can't wait to reclaim the Tag Team Championships that H.I.S.S scum spat on. Lucas Justice responds by stating that Raine is trying to fill the hole Sloane left after he got injured and that Nico knows Valerie better than anybody else. Towards the end of the segment Nico Blacmann takes the mic and tells Valerie he loves her, but he can't hold anything back. Valerie responds by stating she loves him too but she can't hold anything back either. Both teams stare off before leaving the ring. In the fourth match of the night, Two Wrongs Make A Right (Luis Ovaldinho & Reagan Cole) defeated Ryan Davis & Ryan Blake to advance in the Minefield Marathon Tournament, following Luis Ovalidinho rolling up Ryan Blake with a schoolboy. The match opened with a Tables, Ladders, Chairs & Stairs Match leading into an Over The Top Rope Match, finally ending with a No Hold's Barred stipulation. In the fifth match of the night, KJ Kidd defeated Cousin Eddy after pinning him, following Beautiful Pain onto a pile of lego bricks. Following this match Jeffry Mason & the rest of Bloodlust Revolution, the NGW Heavyweight Champion Kelsey Taylor & Jackson Buckley all walk down the ramp and enter the ring. Mason begins his speech by talking about his storied career and how he has been putting his body through hell for 23 years since 1993. Mason proceeds to state he isn't in a match tonight because the spotlight is on Kelsey Taylor the NGW Heavyweight Champion, the Goddess of Ultraviolence and the person who will fill his shoes. Mason states when he invited Crow & Taylor into the Bloodlust Revolution many months ago he was searching for someone to take his spot and continue the fight for deathmatch wrestling. Mason reveals Taylor is that person and officially announces that he is retiring from professional wrestling. Mason goes on to thank many different wrestlers from El Guernica to KOU Kazuma to Nathan Cage and more. Mason states Next Generation Wrestling is the real deal. Talent such as Tyler Keenan, Ryan Vendetta, Carlos Bello and more is the future of wrestling...The next generation! Finally, Mason thanks, all of this followers and proceeds to hug Kelsey Taylor and prepares to leave the ring. Before Mason can leave Jackson Buckley grabs the mic and retaliates angrily. Buckley states he is more about deathmatch than Taylor ever will be and the only reason Mason choose Taylor is because he is banging her. Buckley states he didn't follow and do every single order Mason demanded for no reason. Buckley demands a match with Mason in which Mason declines stating he is retired. Buckley slaps Mason hard across the face. Mason looks slightly irritated at first but cracks a smile. Buckley slaps Mason again, even harder this time, but Mason continues to just smile at him. Jackson is fuming now and resorts to kicking Mason in the groin, bringing him to a knee. As he screams “FIGHT ME!” Kelsey grabs the mic from Mason’s hand. Kelsey demands Mason to fight Buckey in which Mason agrees only because Taylor is now the leader. Mason and Buckley both agree to an I Quit Match at NGW: Anniversary. In the sixth match of the night, The Danger Zone (Ryan Vendetta & Storm Andrews) defeated Al Blizzard & Keirso Harrison to advance in the Minefield Marathon Tournament after Storm Andrews & Ryan Vendetta dragged Keirso Harrison and dumped him onto the stretcher pushing it over the line. The match opened with a Standard Tag Team Match leading into a Tag Team Ambulance Match, finally ending with a Tag Team Stretcher Match. Main Event In the main event of the night, Kelsey Taylor defeated Brian Nebraska to retain the NGW Heavyweight Championship after pinning him, following the Brimstone Curbstomp. After the match, Nebraska offers his hand to Taylor in which she accepts, but as she shakes his hand she delivers a swift kick to the bloodied injured leg of Nebraska. She laughs as she leaves the ring and meets with Mason in the aisle she gives him a hug and proceeds to turn around and flip off the fans as the show ends. Results Eight Man Gauntlet Match to determine the number 1 contender to the NGW Heavyweight Championship - Entrants & Eliminations